


Journal

by Providence26



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Providence26/pseuds/Providence26
Summary: Week 16 of Cabenson fanfic challenge - prompt - flowers





	Journal

The book of pressed flowers had been the only thing of Alex’s that Olivia took from her apartment after Alex’s ‘death’. She knew it was the one possession that Alex would choose to save in the event of a fire.

There were many guises that Alex Cabot wore, the Ice Queen, the socialite, the philanthropist. Her formidable demeanor as the SVU’s ADA was infinitely off putting to many. But not to Olivia Benson.

Very few people saw the softer side, the side that loved poetry, enjoyed playing in the park with her nieces, watching documentaries that featured baby animals and whose eyes sparkled when she heard the sound of the ice cream truck coming.

Just as few got to see the mischievous side that enjoyed playing pranks, just how many of her colleagues knew she frequented comedy clubs and had a desire to try an open mic night?

But only Olivia knew that Alex had kept a journal of pressed flowers taken from walks with her beloved father. It had been a tradition they started when she was a small girl and one they kept until her father’s death just before her graduation.

It was the most precious possession Alex had. And for that reason Olivia would protect and treasure it until her very last breath.


End file.
